starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Warp gate (xel'naga)
The warp gate is a xel'naga structureBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. designed to facilitate instantaneous travel over interplanetary and interstellar distances.1998-08-07. Warp Gates. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Knowledge of how to use warp gates is rare.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Overview Warp gates are present on thousands of worldsGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. with each connecting to other active gates unless specifically programmed not to do so. The Aiur gate''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. opens for six minutes before disabling itself.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. There is also a gate on Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The warp gate of Shakuras can be sealed against entry from any other gate. Anything attempting to access the gate while it is being sealed would be redirected to a world, survivable to the protoss, but without access to other protoss. If zerg managed to enter the gate in such a state, they would pose no threat to Shakuras. When someone enters a gate, the "ground" seems solid beneath them but it quickly becomes dark until they reach near the other side. Much of protoss technology is based on the study of xel'naga artifacts. The protoss gateway and stargate perform similarly to the xel'naga warp gate but are technically inferior due to incomplete understanding of the original examples.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Gateway, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 History Ancient History During the mentorship the protoss learned to build warp gates from the xel'naga. The protoss continued to build their own gates during the Aeon of Strife before the necessary knowledge was lost until recent times. The strategic value of rediscovered xel'naga and protoss warp gates means conflict may erupt as great powers attempt to assert control over them. Modern History Following the zerg invasion of Aiur and the destruction of the Overmind, the zerg rampaged across Aiur, killing nearly 70% of its population.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Aiur had a single functional warp gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Zeratul convinced the protoss refugees (despite opposition from Aldaris) to flee through it to Shakuras. Zeratul and his forces had to fight their way past the rampaging zerg, assisted by Praetor Fenix and the terran, Jim Raynor. The zerg pushed through the gate, letting some fraction of their numbers follow the protoss to Shakuras. Fenix and Raynor told the protoss executor, Artanis, that they would shut the gate, stranding them and any other protoss survivors there.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Members of the Templar Caste, including Fenix and Ladranix, defended the refugees fleeing through the gate from the zerg. Because the zerg had reached Shakuras, Fenix and Raynor decided to disable the gate, cutting off the remaining refugees from the retreat. Fenix programmed the gate not to open onto Shakuras, whereas Raynor simply shot its control panel with his rifle. The protoss scattered. The stranded protoss coalesced into at least two groups, the Shel'na Kryhas and the Tal'darim. (Fenix, Raynor and other protoss warriors did not join either group.) Brood War History Raynor and Fenix remained on Aiur, constructing a powerful base near a gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Raynor traveled to Korhal with a protoss escort in order to rescue Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk from capture by the invading United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. With Mengsk, Raynor returned to Aiur, where the fugitives activated the warp gate on the base in preparation for an escape.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The UED still wanted to capture Mengsk; they traveled to Aiur and, braving attacks by seemingly disoriented zerg, they destroyed protoss base. However, the gate's energies incited the surrounding zerg to attackBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. and the UED forces weren't able to prevent Raynor and Mengsk from escaping through the gate, which self-destructed immediately after the escape. Enslavers The Dark Templar terrorist Ulrezaj hatched a plot to drive the Khalai from Shakuras. He planned to transfer enslaved zerg from Char to a space platform over Shakuras through a warp gate, then enhance them until they could resist the effects of the xel'naga temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VB: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives This plan was foiled by heroes dispatched to Char on Zeratul's orders.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map ArchivesChris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Dark Templar Saga History Jake Ramsey, a renegade terran archaeologist, and Rosemary Dahl, a mercenary, traveled to Aiur in a system runner, seeking a specific piece of ancient technology. They were advised by a preserver, Zamara, now a disembodied spirit within Ramsey's brain. Together they reunited the two quarreling groups and attempted to escape to Shakuras through the warp gate. However, due to the damage inflicted on the gate by Raynor, they had to pause to repair it. Few of the refugees made it before they were attacked by the zerg and later by the devastating dark archon, Ulrezaj. References Category:Protoss Technology Category:Xel'naga buildings Category:StarCraft Protoss Special Buildings